Life is difficult
by midona
Summary: Quand l'arrivée d'élèves étrangés chamboule la petite vie tranquille de Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

kikoo, c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'eesairai de poster souvent mais je promet pas une suite toutes les semaines.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre1 :Un nouveau départ.**

Il pleuvait, elle n'en revenait pas, les vacances avaient commencer il y a un peu plus d'un mois et elle n'avait pas pu mettre le bout de son nez dehors, au début du mois de juillet il avait fait assez beau, mais elle avait du rester chez elle pour s'occuper de sa grand-mère malade, ça ne l'avait pas dérangée, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile, puis la fin du mois fut pour elle une suite d'événement malheureux, sa grand mère est morte et ses parents lui en on voulu, pour eux tout était de sa faute et le reste de sa famille pensait de même, son frère, confident de toujours ; celui qui avait toujours été la pour elle ne voulait même plus lui parler, c'est tout juste si elle était encore acceptée dans sa maison, disons qu'elle était supportée.

Le temps n'arrangeait rien à sa tristesse et son malheur, ça la rendait plus morose que jamais.

Elle passait son temps dans sa chambre assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à regarder l'horizon, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses pensées vagabondant loin, très loin, n'importe où, partout sauf dans cette maison qui s'était transformer en enfer pour elle.

Séphora Mailly était une jeune sorcière qui allait rentrer en 7eme année d'étude dans la grande et prestigieuse école de Poudlard, elle avait de long cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient en cascades jusque sur le haut de ses fesses, ses yeux bleus océan habituellement pétillant de malice étaient maintenant emplit d'une profonde tristesse, elle était plutôt belle en temps normal, mais elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, depuis plus d'une semaine, elle était là assise à sa fenêtre, sans bouger.

Dans un peu moins de trois semaines elle retournerait à Poudlard, elle n'était même pas sure de le vouloir, pourtant elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver du réconfort au près de ses amies….

Trois semaines plus tard, une foule d'élèves se pressait, sur le quai 93/4, Séphora arriva seule et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi un groupe de fille qui gloussaient comme des dindes devant trois garçons qui essayaient de s'en dépêtrer.

Le premier, était James Potter, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et des yeux chocolats qui charmait la majorité des filles qui l'entouraient, il portait une pair de lunettes, était plutôt grand mais pas trop et avait assez bien de muscle du à sa pratique du quiditch.

Le second, Sirius Black, avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux, qui était presque noirs, il avait un regard envoûtant qui faisait fondre presque toutes les filles, de même que son ami, il était grand, un peu plus que James, et était lui aussi musclé car il jouait également au quiditch.

Le troisième et dernier se nommait Remus Lupin, il avait des cheveux courts cendré et un regard doux couleur miel, il était de la même taille que James et n'étant pas un sportif, était un peu moins musclé que les autres.

Ces trois là formaient le célèbre groupes des maraudeurs, bien connu pour leur blague en tout genre, visant particulièrement les serpentards, mais ils étaient aussi trois des garçons les plus convoité de l'école.

Une fois arrivé à leur niveau, Séphora les salua brièvement et monta enfin dans le train.

Elle rentra dans un compartiment vide et s'y installa.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, elle releva la tête étonnée que quelqu'un rentre. Elle reconnu les maraudeurs.

-excuse Séph' mais y a plus place ailleurs, alors ça te dérange pas si on s'incruste dans ton compartiment ?

-ouais ! si vous voulez !

Pendant que les garçons s'installaient, la jeune fille s'était de nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, mais après quelques minutes elle se sentit observée, elle tourna donc son regard vers les maraudeurs.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-heu, on se demandait pourquoi t'était pas avec Aurélie et Laura ? lui dit James.

-Vous devez le savoir aussi bien que moi, a moins que la nouvelle ne vous soit pas parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles ! répondit-elle froidement.

Séphora ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua.

-Pour votre information, après ce que j'ai soit disant fait, mes chères meilleures amies n'ont plus voulu me parler, et d'ailleurs leur parents les ont envoyé en France finir leurs études.

-Alors c'est vrai ! Tu as tuer ta grand mère ! s'étonna Sirius.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se posta juste devant lui.

-Non ! c'est faux !!! Elle avait crier tellement fort que Sirius en resta sans voix.

Séphora sentaient les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux, elle ne voulait pas pleureur tout cour, elle sortit donc dans le couloir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le poignet et la forcer à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ?

-…je voudrai comprendre, je n'ai que la version de tes parents, pourtant je suis sure que tu n'aurai jamais fait ça…je te connais trop bien, et si tu dit que tu ne l'a pas tuer, je te croit.

Séphora se jeta dans les bras de son cousin, et sanglota en silence, ils restèrent longtemps enlacer sans rien dire, le temps que les larmes de la jeune fille se tarissent.

-Heureusement que tu es là ! Parce que tu es bien le seul à me croire !

-Bah entre cousin, on se comprend !

Elle essuya ses dernière larmes d'un revers de la main et fit un mine sourire à James.

-bon on retourne dans le compartiment avec les deux autres !

-Je croit pas que se soit une bonne idée…je veux dire…avec Sirius ! répondit-elle.

-T'en fait pas pour lui, il a bien compris qu'il avait gaffer tout à l'heure.

-ouais…bin allons-y alors !

Ils retournèrent tout deux dans le compartiment, et une heure après la jeune fille s'était endormie, Remus lisait pendant que James et Sirius jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

Elle dormit pendant tout le reste du voyage et une fois arrivée à Poudlard, les maraudeurs durent la réveiller pour qu'elle descende du train, c'est donc à moitié endormie qu'elle arriva à la grande salle, elle alla s'installer en compagnie des maraudeurs à la table des gryffondors.

Elle écouta la réparation sans vraiment y faire attention, ce fut de même pour le traditionnel discours du directeur, ce ne fut que quand des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre qu'elle releva la tête et fut attentive.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

-nous allons avoir un groupe de 10 élèves en échange linguistique.

-ah bon ! et ils viennent d'où ?

-de Latra !

-heu…c'est où ça ?

-bah je sais pas, mais je l'aurais peut-être su si tu m'avais pas parler !

-dis que je te dérange aussi !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Au Fet désolé pour tantôt…dans le train !

-c'est rien laisse tomber !

Dumbledor leur annonça que ses élèves seraient répartit comme les autres mais qu'ils rentreraient en classe de 7eme, ce qui fut fait rapidement, 4 élèves à gryffondor, 3 à serpentard, 2 à serdaigle et 1 à poufsouffle.

Les 4 élèves vinrent vers eux étant donné que c'était les seules places encore libres.

-salut ! dirent-ils vers les maraudeurs et Séphora.

-salut ! moi c'est Séphora et eux c'est Sirius, James et Remus ! dit-elle en désignant les 3 garçons .

-et vous, vous êtes ? demanda James.

-Moi c'est Aline ! répondit une fille aux cheveux blond mis longs et aux verts verts.

-Meryl ! répondit ensuite une jeune fille au cheveux noirs avec de reflets bleus et des yeux bleus gris.

-Ulrick !Dit à son tour un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux bleus-verts.

-Rudy ! répondit enfin le dernier, qui avait des cheveux blond en bataille et des yeux bruns.

-Vous êtes en quelle année ? demanda Meryl.

-en 7eme, d'ailleurs on sera dans ka même classe ! répondit Remus.

-on est bien tomber alors ! s'exclama Aline.

-Calme toi Al, t'es excitée comme une pille ! lui dit Rudy.

-bah vas-y empêche moi de m'exprimer !

-pitié ! ne remettez pas ça, je croit que je supporterai pas ! s'exclama à son tour Meryl.

-heu… commença Séphora.

-fait pas attention, ils sont tout le temps comme ça ! lui dit Ulrick avec un grand sourire.

-si tu le dit !

P.S: lachez des reviews please! j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et m'aident à m'améliorer!

Baby-jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

coucou voilou la suite de ma fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci à Willaimine pour sa review.

**Chapitre 2 : Première soirée au château.**

Le petit groupe était maintenant réunis dans la salle commune, Sirius assis dans un canapé, Séphora la tête sur ses genoux était allongée, James était affalé sur un gros pouf, Remus assi en travers d'un fauteuil, Ruddy et Aline occupaient un autre canapé, la jeune fille le tête sur l 'épaule de son ami, Meryl était assise aux pieds de James et enfin Ulrick était allongée par terre sur le tapis devant le feu.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes super populaires ? demanda Aline.

-ouaip on peut dire ça comme ça ! répondit James.

-bah on dirait pas ! rétorqua Ulrick.

-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Sirius avec des yeux ronds.

-c'est juste de l'observation !

séphora éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisaient les maraudeurs et surtout celle de Sirius.

-bah qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? lui demanda celui-ci.

-tu…tu devrai voir…ta tête. Parvint-elle à répondre entre deux éclats de rire.

-non mais je rêve ! tu te fou de nous alors ! s'exclama James.

-Mais non j'oserai pas mon cher cousin ! Mais quand même, voir que quelqu'un ose vous dire ça, c'est…c'est trop fort !!!

-bah quoi c'est ce que j'ai dit qui te fait rire ? demanda Ulrick.

-enfet oui en quelque sorte ! Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que tu es le seul à avoir réussi à vexé les célèbres maraudeurs en même pas 5 minutes ! dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

-vous êtes si connu que ça ? demanda Meryl .

Voyant que ses amis ne répondaient pas, sûrement toujours trop choqué par ce qui venaient d'être dit, Séphora décida de répondre.

-Ca tu peux le dire ! tout le monde les connaît ici, ils sont la terreur des profs et des serpentards, surtout des serpentards !

-a ouais ? et vous leur faites quoi ?

-ils font des blagues débiles !

-Quoi ??? s'étonnèrent ensemble les maraudeurs.

-bah quoi ? faut bien avouer que c'est débile ce que vous faites, même si c'est drôle...

-trahis par ma propre cousine ! fit James faussement triste.

-oh jamesie chou soit pas triste ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

-bon les gamins vous arrêtez là ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Les gamins ? firent en même temps Séphora et James.

-parfaitement ! les gamins !

James et sa cousine se regardèrent et Sirius vit dans leur yeux le regard typiquement Potterien.

-tout compte fait… tenta-t-il en essayant de se lever, ce qui fut sans succès étant donner que Séphora était couchée sur lui.

-t'inquiète Sir, on t'en veut pas ! Mais un conseil ! fais gaffe à toi ! lui dit-elle avant de se lever et de s'étirer en baillant.

Elle reprit en parlant aux deux jeunes filles.

-bon je sais pas vous mais moi le voyage m'a épuisée, je monte, Meryl, Aline vous me suivez, je vais vous montrez le dortoir.

-ok, c'est parti ! s'exclama Meryl en sautant sur ses pieds.

Et les deux filles suivirent Séphora jusqu'au dortoir, une foi arrivée, Séphora leur montra leur lit.

-qui occupe les deux autres ? demanda Aline.

-heu, Lily Evans et Aude Marly ! répondit-elle.

Les trois jeunes fille s'assirent sur leur lit respectif et entamèrent une conversation sur leur vie, leur famille et le sujet dériva vite sur les garçons.

-Vous avez un petit ami ? demanda Séphora.

-nan, on est célibat et toi ? répondit Meryl.

-moi aussi !

-remarque, y a des beaux mecs ici ! reprit Meryl.

-ah ouais ? Tu penses à qui ? demanda Séphora.

-heu…les trois maraudeurs sont très beaux. Répondit-elle.

Aline acquiesça tandis que Séphora souriait.

-je sais pas si vous comptez sortir avec l'un d'entre eux, mais oubliez James !

-bah pourquoi, il me semble que c'est ton cousin, donc ça doit pas te poser de problème !

Séphora éclata de rire.

-c'est pas à moi que ça pose problème mais à lui !

-pourquoi ? il pas gai quand même ?s'étonna Aline.

-non !

-il a une petite amis peut-être ? demanda à son tour Meryl.

-non plus mais c'est pas faute d'essayer.

-heu… je comprend rien là, mais je m'en fou, moi je préfère Remus ! déclara Aline.

Séphora sourit de nouveau.

-en fait James essaye de sortir avec Lily depuis la 5eme année !

-waw 2 ans a courir après la même fille, il est vraiment accro ! s'étonna Meryl.

-ça tu peux le dire, pour ce qui de Remus, j'ai juste un conseil à te donner, reste toi même et vas-y en douceur. Dit-elle à Aline.

-dis moi, ils sont tous les trois célibataires ? demanda Meryl.

-bah ouais, je sais c'est difficile à croire, mais James vous savez pourquoi, Remus est trop timide et Sirius, bah lui il change tout les trois jours maxi de petite amie.

-oh, bah je vais le faire changer ce Sirius ! déclara Meryl.

-bon courage !

-t'inquiète pas je vais le dompter ! Sinon toi t'as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

-hum…je dois avouer qu'Ulrick me fais craquer.

-fonce alors, parce qu'il est célibat pour le moment.

A ce moment Lily et Aude entrèrent dans le dortoir et après les présentation faites les filles se couchèrent.

Tandis que dans la salle commune les garçons continuaient à parler.

-Vous savez jouer au quiditch ? demanda James.

-ouaip ! répondit Ulrick.

-moi c'est pas mon truc. Déclara Ruddy.

-et bah tu pourrais venir à la sélection, il nous manque un batteur et deux poursuiveurs. Dit Sirius à l'adresse d'Ulrick.

-Vous êtes tous les trois dans l'équipe ? demanda-t-il.

-non pas moi. Répondit Remus.

-Vous occupé quel poste ?

-moi je suis attrapeur et Sirius est batteur.

-je crois que je viendrai, le poste de batteur m'intéresse. Dit-il enfin. Qui est le capitaine ?

-C'est moi ! répondit James avec un sourire.

Il discutèrent encore une bonne heure avant de monter dans leur dortoir.

PS: laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

baby-jungle


End file.
